inuyasha in the evening
by apola55
Summary: inuyasha in the evening will be postponed untill further notice due to computer problems and duceness
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha in the evening

Apola: hi every one im apola your hostess and this is the inuyasha show you review and ask any character anything and sesshomarus mine Shannon!!!!!!

Sesshomaru: why am I here

Apola: cuz I needed a co-host and im a sesshomaru fan girl

Sesshomaru: ok wat do we do now

Apola: we could beat the crap out of naraku cuz I bribed him like every one else

Naraku dresses as inuyasha: or we could let naraku go

Apola: no naraku! Now sit back down! Ok please review ill work of the second one so if you want to see it please review and sesshomarus mine Shannon!


	2. the first day

Inuyasha in the evening for veronica

Apola: hi people im apola your hostess and welcome to inuyasha in the evening!

Sesshomaru: when did we agree on inuyasha in the evening

Apola: now cuz a said so and cuz its part of the show

Sesshomaru: why not call it the apola show?

Apola: cuz people will think I'm full of my self when I'm not now introduce your self

Sesshomaru: I'm your co-host sesshomaru

Apola: ok people out there I forgot something last time my friend hoshi might pop in and bug some of the characters cough inuyasha cough ok we got a review! Yay and it involves me inuyasha naraku and sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: inuyahsa naraku get out here!

(inuyasha and naraku come out) both of them: what

Apola: you got a review to do this one is from readthewritten

He he HI APOLA

ok now here are some dare for this because you reviewed for mine XD

1: inuyasha i dare you to kiss Naraku  
2: naraku tell us how good of a kisser is inuyasha?  
3: shesshomaru i dare you to slap Apola then kiss her for 5 minutes because  
right now im feeling that bipolar  
4: miroku i dare you to quit being a lech for a whole chapter  
5: i dare everyone to beat up Naraku

that all for now bye bye Apola!

Every one: o.o omg

Inuyasha: I'm not doing that!

Apola: yes you are! *pushes inuyasha into naraku making them kiss* XD I'm evil ok naraku is inuyasha a good kisser?

Naraku: y-yes *blushes madly*

Apola: holy sh** narakus gay!!

Sesshomaru: (slaps apola then kisses her)

(Shannon comes in and screams noooooooooooooo! And runs back out)

(five minuets later)

Apola: (blushing) never slap me again

Sesshomaru: (blushing too) right

Apola: miroku you heard your dare no pervy ness!

Miroku: cant resister pervy urges (explodes)

Apola: ok every one attack naraku!!!!

(after half an hour)

Apola: ok both miroku and naraku are in the hospital now wat

Hoshi: (busts in with a bulldozer) hi apola sit inuyahsa!

Inuyasha: (falls) you must be hoshi

Hoshi: yup im the creator of the Tokyo mew mew show

Apola: ok were out of time tonight so come see us again on inuyasha in the evening!


	3. second day and narakus gay

Inuyasha in the evening

Apola: hi every one im apola

Sesshomaru: and im sesshomaru

Apola: today we have two reviews yay

Everyone: BOO!

Apola: shut up!

Everyone: …

Apola: good heres the first review

heh nice your a really good writer Apola ill try to get people to review on this for you! now more dare

Naraku: i dare you to tell us who you have a crush on

miroku: i dare you to kiss sheshhomaru

inuyasha: i dare you to let jakotsu cut off your ears

Apola: i dare you to put me in your next chapter!

ok im done you all get cookies! -throws cookies-

read the written

apola: ok next week read the written aka kali will be on the show so please send me what you want to do ok naraku!!!! U gots a question!

Naraku: I refuse to tell you u pathetic mortal

Apola: naraku u better tell her before u get ur ass beat

Naraku: its shippo

Everyone including me: OMFG!!!!!! Run shippo run!!!!

(shippo runs away)

Sesshomaru: I refuse to let him kiss me

Apola: im sorry fluffy-sama but u have to

Miroku: (drunk and thinks sesshomaru is sango) come here and give daddy a kiss (kisses him and passes out)

Sesshomaru: can I kill him

Apola: no and inuyasha you know what to do

(jakotsu cuts inuyashas ears of and inuyasha is sent to the hospital to get them reattached)

Apola: yay cookies! Ok next review

Hi apola!^_^ I love these kind of shows!K here is my dares!  
kiss Kagome!  
admit your feelings for InuYasha!  
you can't hurt Miroku for 2 whole chapters!(MWAHAHA!:D)  
grope Sango.(Yet again,MWAHAHAHAHA!:D)  
NARAKU!  
?GO TO HELL AND STAY THERE!(I hate Kikyo btw.I made a ff called The Torture Kikyo Show!)  
you have to marry Ayame and LEAVE KAGOME ALONE!(I bet InuYasha will be happy!^_^)  
who do you love more?OLDER Rin or Kagura?  
And give the little kids candy because I love them so much and their so ADORABLE!^_^  
There we go!I'm done...I well!See ya Apola and everyone!

- **InuXKag4ever11**

Inuyasha: finnaly a dare I can do (kisses kagome)

Kagome: inuyasha I love you!

Sango: damnit

Miroku: yes thank you finnaly some one who exepts my true self thank you inuxkag4ever11!! (gropes sango)

Apola: (smacks miroku) she said sango cant hurt you not me

Naraku: I don't care every one here hates me

Kikyo: why don't you?

Apola: kikyo inuxkags right u go to hell kagome deserves inuyasha you don't!

Kouga: no I will not give up on kagome!

Apola: to bad! (gets kouga drunk and send him and ayame to vegas where they get married) there

Sesshomaru: if I had to pick one of them id would be rin because she hasn't tried to kill me

Apola: rin! Kohaku! I got candy for you!

Both of them: yay candy!

Apola: ok that's all for now thak you loyal readers I will see you again next time on inuyasha in the evening!


	4. talent show

Inuyasha in the evening

Apola: (running around like crazy)

Inuyasha: whats wrong with her

Kagome: I think she had to much redbull today

Apola: redbull good!!!! (stop running) ok today we have our first guest star kali!!!! Aka readthewritten hi kali!

Kali: hi! Thanks for having me on

Apola: no problem (kali im sorry if Im not good with guest stars its my first time) we have only one review and I waited about two weeks to do this!

Renji: Dj wasn't around was he

Apola: renji get ur ass back to the bleach show!!!

Renji: im getting paid by sesshomaru to be here

Apola: I don't give a rats ass now get back to the bleach show now!!!!

Renji: no

Apola: (death glare) oh your going back but im not sure if it will be in one piece!

Renji: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (runs back to the bleach show)

Apola: that's beter now kali do u want to do the review?

Kali: id love to this is from inuXkag4ever11

AW! Yor so sweet!And I want to give some candy to shippo to!*gives candy to shippo*YAY! Hey I have a deal with you.I'll put you as a guest star in one of my chapters if YOU put me as 1 in one of YOUR ?AND KIKYO IF YOU DON'T DIE HERE YOU SHALL DIE IN MY STORY!MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry.I'm feeling evil no Miroku I diden't say Apola coulden't slap (I know I'm getting rambly!)I only did that dare so you and Sango would FINALLY get together!YAY

Apola: ok next weeks guest star is inuXkag4ever11 please send me what you want to do so I don't make you look like an idiot (very bad at guest stars)

Kali: wat do we do now?

Apola: torture naraku?

Naraku: (runs away)

Kali: how about a talent show

Apola: great idea! First is sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: damnit!

Apola: he will be juggling fire oooooooooo

(sesshomaru get on stage with no shirt and juggles fire)

Apola: wow hes amasing

Kali: I agree 10/10

apola: ok next is kagome and kikiyou kagome is doing target practice with kikyou as the target

(10 minuets later)

Apola: whos next? And kikyous dead by the way

Kali: you are

Apola: realy? Oh well (gets on stage) im gonna be singing concrete angle

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

Everyone: (teary eyed)

Apola: whats wrong

Kali: that was beautiful!

Apola: it was for my friend and my dead grandma they both died and theyr very close to my heart

(every one hug apola)

Apola: ok im out of ideas so that all for now bye bye!


	5. panther pit

Inuyasha in the evening 5

Apola: hi my loving fans! Im your wonderful host apola! And today is sad cuz ive waited a long time and got 1 review this time oh boo hoo!

Sesshomaru: don't be such a baby

Apola: fluffy butt u better shut up or else

Sesshomaru: or else what

Apola: how many fangirls so you think you have

Sesshomaru: more then u have fanboys

Apola: release the lord fluffy butt fangirls!!!!!

(loud rumbling comes from out side the studio)

Fangirls: sesshomaru-sama!!!!!

Sesshomaru: oh shit! (runs away)

Apola: ok while sesshomaru is running from my fluffy butt army and I cant join them we'll do the review and then start a new segment!

lol i got dare kagome:kiss koga inuyasha:kill koga after him and kagome kiss naraku: STOP BEING GAY FOR A WHOLE MONTH!(lol i love torture) sango:let miroku grop you and NOBODY can slap him miroku stop being a perv for a moth (lol this is hilarious)sesshomaru: marry kagura then dump her for rin and let her kill you kagura:kiss naraku

-kagome747

Apola: ok kagome go ahead and do the dare

Kagome: I don't wanna

Apola: I don't care! Just kiss him he cant be that bad a kisser

Ayame: you have no idea apola

Apola: 0.o woow ih well kagome kiss him before I throw inuyasha in my lion pit!

Inuyasha: where did u get a lion pit!?

Apola: actually they're panthers but just as dangerous

Inuyasha: where did u get panthers

Apola: the internet! Now do it of dog boys gonna be lunch!!

Kagome: ok ok I'll kiss kouga! (kisses kouga)

Kouga: (deepens the kiss)

Inuyasha: (kills kouga and kisses kagome)

Naraku: noooooooooooo! I need my lil shippo! I cant!

Apola: shut up or its panther pit!

Naraku: I want my shippo!

Apola: (throws naraku in the panther pit) there you go yoru and utau

Sango: you named your panthers?

Apola: yup

Miroku: yes thank you!! (gropes sango)

Apola: I smell a loop hole the review says no SLAPPING but I can throw him into my panther pit that's not slapping

Miroku: oh no don't hurt me!

Apola: (throws miroku in to panther pit with naraku) ok sesshomarus getting chased by fan girls so im gonna do that last and narakus dead so ill do those next time! Sorry but things happen now for our guest today I got the review out of the way for fun here inuXkag4ever11!!

inuXkag: hi apola

apola: hi! Wat should we do?

inuXkag: hurt kikyo

inuyasha: noooooo!

Kagome: SIT inuyasha!

Inuyasha: ow!!

Apola: ok hurt kikyo!!! How shall we do that impailing? Throwing knifes at the while shes tied up?

inuXkag: how about turing her into a soccer ball and kicking her around with spiked shoes?

Apola: perfect! (turns kikyo into a soccer ball) lets go!

(three hours later)

Apola: uh I think kikyos dead oh well that's all I can think of im sorry inuXkag4ever11 if I didn't do very well im not good with guest stars but kikyo gets hurt so now the new segment is love advise if any boys who read this need help just ask inuyasha and for girls ask me ok? Good! Bye bye for now!


	6. tears a wedding and heart break

The inuyasha show 6

Apola: hi hi!!!!

Sesshomaru: apola why are you jumping around

Apola: im hyper on soda

Sesshomaru: no more soda for you

Apola: no I need my soda or I will be addicted to redbull again and I'll be even more crazy

Sesshomaru: ok ok keep the soda

Inuyasha: weakling

Apola: inuyasha I have a song for you made by my friend PK it goes like this: you are my asshole you are my asshole you look so ugly la la la la!

Inuyasha: -.- greaaat!

Apola: yay and wes gots reviews! O:

Sesshomaru: what's with that face

Apola: I want to use that face so what on to the reviews and im gonna now say the person first but we have to make up three dares I couldn't do last time now kagome kiss naraku

Kagome: eew! No way

Apola: that or I make inuyasha and kikyo get married

Kikyo: yes! Please!

Inuyasha: kagome don't let her do it!

Kagome: fine ill kiss him *kisses naraku and runs to wash mouth out*

Apola: sesshomaru you must marry kagura dump her for rin and let kagura kill you

Sesshomaru: I thought you were my fangirl

Apola: I am so im not gonna look when it happens *puts blind fold on* ok go!

(sesshomaru does the dare and almost dies and is sent to the hospital)

Apola: *take blind fold off* ok this is from kagome747

yay! thanx for doing my dare it was funny i LOVE doing dares got more apola:think of something evil to do to inuyasha the worst thing possible and make it happen  
shippo: tell the truth r u gay?  
kagome: kiss shippo if he is  
inuyasha: take kagome on a romantic dinner and tell her how you feel  
ayame:marry sesshomaru  
rin:go live with kagome  
sesshomaru:cheat on ayame with kagura then get funky with rin (lol)

apola: sweet inuyasha you gotta watch kagome make out with kouga

inuyasha: noooooooooooo!

Apola: you have to or you have to marry kikyo

Inuyasha: fine ill watch her

Apola: damn kikyo inuyasha hates you a lot

Kikyo: why!? Why must he hate me so?

(kagome and kouga make out while inuyasha screams like a little girl)

Apola: lol oh man inuyasha I cant believe you sound like that

Inuyasha its not my fault

Shippo no im not gay and naraku scares me

Kagome: well atleast I don't have to kiss any one right now

Apola: ok kagome inuyasha go on your date It is reserved for dog boy

Inuyasha: why is it reserved by that

Apola: cuz you're a dog boy inuyasha now go!

(after the date inuyasha and kagome walking hand in hand)

Apola: looks like you two had a good time

Kagome: yeah

Apola: ok sesshomaru sadly I have to make you marry ayame ( crys)

Kagome: want me to do this apola?

Apola: yes please I cant watch this im sorry my sesshy!

Sesshomaru: not the secret word (hugs apola)

Apola: (runs to a room crying) I don't want this to happen!

Kagome: ok we are all here to watch the marrege of ayame and fluffy

Sesshomaru: im not a fluffy!

Kagome: anyway does any one object to this

Apola: (from room) meeeee!

Kagome: any one besides apola ….. ok ayame do you take fluffy to be your husband yes you do cuz you cant deny this same for you fluffy I now pronounce you fluffy and wife

Ayame: im so happy now I can help my grandfather

Sesshomaru: not in a few seconds

Ayame: why is that?

Sesshomaru: im cheating on you with kagura

Ayame: what!?

Rin: wow your house is pretty kagome what does get funky mean?

Apola: because rin is a little girl and this is rated T getting funky will be dancing

Kagome: dancing

(sesshomaru and rin dance to 80s music)

Apola: that's only one review one more to go!

Every one but rin and me: noooooo!

Apola: yes!! This is from readthewriten

YAY! Here's my review for te last 2-3 chapters, Sorry ive been kinda busy ok here they are:

Naraku: Kill yourself  
Miroku: you know your kinda cute?  
Koga: kiss inuyasha  
Kagome: go jump off a cliff!  
Apola: thanks for having me on and you can stab a person on your show at random  
sango: no more hitting Miroku  
Fluffy-kun (aka shesshomaru): sing rin a song!  
Shippo: kick inuyasha  
Inuyasha: you cant kick him back

thanks Apola! -walks away to batman theme-

Apola: yay! *stabs random person with kantana* thanks neko-sensei (Amanda) and your welcome!

Naraku: ow!

Miroku: thank you

Kouga: I wouldn't kiss the mutt!

Inuyasha: same goes here

Apola: *pushes kouga making him kiss inuyasha*

Kagome: waaaaaaa! Life has no meaning! *jumps off a cliff*

Sango: fine no more hitting

Sesshomaru: I cant sing

Apola: aw lord fluffy butt you cant sing that bad

(sesshomaru sings a song beautifully and all the sesshomaru fangirls attack him but not me)

Shippo: finnaly! (kicks inuyasha in the nuts)

Inuyasha: (hits shippo in the head)

Apola: sorry he found a loop hole so that's all im sorry for not updating sooner it was pure lazyness and im trying to add a new story so bye bye for now


	7. wedding

Inuyasha in the evening 7

Apola: woohoo! *spins around studio*

Sesshomaru: ok who gave apple the red bull

Apola: *stops spinning* who the fu** called me apple!? (referring to L my friend im am not an apple)

Sesshomaru: um uh it was bankoutsu!

Bankoutsu: what the hell 7 chapters and im finnaly on and im blamed for some thing I didn't do!?

Inuyasha: apola do the reviews before you kill some one

Apola: oks this is from kagome 747 yay!

haha thanx for this lol inuyasha should marry kagome i thimk but hey i got dareseys (btw what i meant by get funkey was dancing i'm not a dirty minded pervert) inuyasha:kill koga and mary kagome ayame:mary naraku sesshomaru:mary apola sango:mary miroku shippo:jump off a cliff

apola: yays I get to marry sesshomaru!!!

(Shannon busts in)

Shannon: nooooooooooooo!

Apola: miroku I told you it was the dancing one

Miroku: yeah what ever

Inuyasha: why would I want to marry kagome?

Apola: cuz if you don't you have to marry kikyo

Inuyasha: ok ok I'll do it

Apola: alright I'll be the priest but first kill kouga inuyasha

Inuyasha: sweet! (kills kouga) done

Apola: ok we are gathered here today blah blah blah no one cares about objections half breed do u take kagome as you bride yes you do

Inuyasha: any one could have a better priest than you

Apola: shut up halfbreed kagome do you take dog man as your husband yes you do I now pronounce you dog and priestess kiss now

(they kiss)

Apola: now its ayame and naraku oh god lol this is gonna be good

Naraku and ayame: nooooooooooooooo!

Apola: ok gay ass you must take wolf bitch as your wife same goes for you wolf bitch

Naraku: inuyashas right you suck

Apola: shut up gay ass ok kiss each other before I puke

(they kiss and attack each other until they almost die)

Apola: ok my turn yay! Kagome you're the priest ok?

Kagome: ok! Ok sesshomaru do you take apola to be you wonderful lovely wife?

Sesshomaru: I do

Apola: yay!

Kagome: apola do you take sesshomaru to be your husband?

Apola: of course I do!

Kagome: you may kiss

( we kiss)

Apola: yay im so happy!

(byakuya toushiro and renji burst in)

All 3 of them: stay away from apola

Apola: get your asses back to my closet you on break remember?

*they leave*

Sesshomaru: so that's what was in your closet those three

Apola: actually its all of the bleach characters I had to move inuyasha into my bros closet one cuz its smaller and two cuz my lil bro farts to double torture for him sweet!

Inuyasha: I feel like im gonna die any day in there

Apola: well to bad your lucky theres no more reviews for now so be glad and dead bitch (kikyo) get away from kagome before I lock you in the same room as mayuri from bleach and he will kill you with all his crazy tests he has!

Sesshomaru: ok that's all and apple needs to go to bed so good night to you all

Apola: so it was you!!!

Sesshomaru: this is sesshomaru come back next week and naraku is going to a non-gay institute! (runs away)

Apola: ok bye bye!


	8. stubaki and sesshomaru a father?

Inuyasha in the evening

Apola: ok im kind of disappointed

Sesshomaru why is that hun?

Apola: aw I just love it when you call me that (in your face Shannon) but there's only one review and I haven't posted in weeks (sigh)

Sesshomaru: don't worry more should come if not threaten to cancel the story

Apola: ok lets start

Inuyasha: how you dragged us to Hawaii for you damned honeymoon

Apola: its yours too inuyasha

Kagome: yeah inuyasha be glad she invited us

Apola: ok lets get to the hotel ball room I rented it for the show

Inuyasha: how did you afford that

Apola: I was given a strip club in my bleach story and im using the money from that to afford this

Sesshomaru: strip club?

Apola: sesshomaru don't worry you the only one I love and you know it

Sesshomaru: I know

Apola: any way all the boys in the bleach show are afraid of me

Sesshomaru: lets start

Apola: ok

(at the Hawaii Liliuokalani hotel and resort)

Apola: hi every one you know im apola

Sesshomaru: and you know who I am

Apola/sesshomaru: and were on our honeymoon in Hawaii! (eye twitches)

Sesshomaru: she's a little mad that theres only one review and she waited a while to post

Apola: the bleach show got more after one threat and only one after close to a month!?

Inuyasha: shut the hell up!

Apola: (smacks inuyasha) never tell me what to do! Ok sesshy do the review

Sesshomaru: (hugs apola comfortingly) ok just keep calm this reviews from kagome747

Apola: she seems the be the only one reviewing right now

Sesshomaru: any way her review is

yay they're married i got good dares today man i'm a friggin high on coffee it's not funny andway on with the dares  
kikyo:die,FOREVER!  
kagome:is kikyo doesn't die forever avery time she come back blast her to oblivion  
inuyasha:you get to kill koga in every chapter i send a dare on so good for you you're luck i hate koga asshole so much oh yeah and give stubaki (your son with kagome since u 2 r married) some candy and take him to the skate park and teach him how to skate and take shippo with you to play with stubaki  
koge:die you mother f*in son of a b*  
ayame:DIE BITCH!  
naraku:sleep with jakotsu everybody else say random romace stuff

apola: lol sweet this will cheer me up!

Kikyo: why am I hated?!

Apola: cuz you tried killing inuyasha and you just a clay doll

Kikyo: fine if im hated then im gonna go let sharks eat me

Kagome: sweet apola if she dosnt die can I use you bazooka

Apola: yup

Inuyasha: I thought he was dead and séance when did we have a son?

Apola: well inuyasha when our child comes they can play together

Sesshomaru: you mean?

Apola: yup im pregnant

Shippo: yay I cant wait to play with stubaki

Kouga: I know you hate me

Inuyasha: die kouga!

Kagome: not In front of stubaki!

Inuyasha: fine I'll push him off a cliff jeeze

Ayame: oh now you hate me now too? Is it because im in love with kouga?!

Apola: where is that jerk (said because of stubaki) any way?

(moans heard in a couples suite)

Apola: you don't think

Kagome: I'll take stubaki to the beach

(I open the door to revieal naraku and jakoutsu in bed with each other)

Apola: oh wow I didn't know jakoutsu was a two timer

(insert romantic comments here (I don't know any at the time))

Apola that's all so good bye and good night

Sesshomaru: if more than two reviews do not come the next one will be the last

Apola: and the delivery may or may not be next chapter counts on the reviews so bye!


	9. the babies coming?

Inuyasha in the evening 9

Apola: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Sesshomaru: whats the matter now we just get back and you angry again

Apola: I thought the threat would work for this and only one review so far (sigh) oh well heres kagome747

yay! apola just so you know your story is the only story i like enough to review now...more dares!  
inuyasha:you know what to do  
apola:what will you name your baby when it's born? i wanna know  
sesshomaru:you have to promise to stay true to apola the go to the stip club and kill every woman human or demon that flirts with you  
kagome:bring kikyo back with tensaiga and kill her proceed to do so over and over again until apola has her baby  
shippo:who do you love?  
rin:i think you and kohakku(idk how to spell his name) make a cute couple btw how old are you?  
naraku:you have to let inuyasha kill you the real you not a demon puppet i'm a miko and a demon so i can tell if it's a puppet by its aura  
by the way kagome, a can teach that trick to tell if it's the puppet just by its aura if you want

apola: well with such a big review I fell a little better and yay im special!

Inuyasha: ok wheres kouga

Apola: hiding

Inuyasha: where the hell is he?!

Kagome: inuyasha! No cussing infront of stubaki!

Inuyasha: you and that kid are so annoying!

Apola: well its your fault

Inuyasha: how

Apola: you know wat just go find kouga and sesshomaru and I are thinking of eather anna or Shannon for my sesshomaru fangirl friend / enemy Shannon. So review wich name you like best

Sesshomaru: of course I'll stay true to apola id never hurt her ever

Apola: my strip club is closed right now due to kenpachi getting angry about not being hired for it and now we have to rebuild it so sesshomaru dosnt have to go

Kagome: sesshomaru can I borrow the tensaiga please

Sesshomaru: keep it its useless to me anyway

Kagome: cool (revives kikyo and kills her repeating the process)

Shippo: do you mean love like sesshomaru and apola love or motherly love because if it's the first one then its no one im just a little kid and if its motherly then its apola

Apola: aw thank you shippo heres a fresh baked cookie for you and stubaki (gives then the cookies) oh and to tell the truth naraku told me he wouldn't be caught dead here in person so he has been using a demon puppet and I can tell too cool! Inuyasha heres where naraku is hiding and kougas with him I think narakus raping him or something (give him place)

Inuyasha: thanks (goes there)

Apola: Oh and scenes im nice I wont cancel its too much fun and id miss sesshomaru to much

Sesshomaru: I love you apola

Apola: I (big jab of pain) oh janshin (yes I watch naruto)

Sesshomaru: whats wrong

Apola: I think the babies coming!

Sesshomaru: call an ambulance!

Sango: I already did they're coming

Dun dun duuuuun! What will happen to my baby will the paramedics arrive in time will inuyasha see naraku and kouga doing it!? Find out in episode 10 and in your review say with of the two names listed you like best


	10. lil baby anna arrives

Inuyasha in the evening 10

last time on inuyasha in the evening

Sesshomaru: I love you apola

Apola: I (big jab of pain) oh janshin (yes I watch naruto)

Sesshomaru: whats wrong

Apola: I think the babies coming!

Sesshomaru: call an ambulance!

Sango: I already did they're coming

To the hospital

(in delivery room very loud screams from apola and yells of pain from sesshomaru almost losing his arm)

Inuyasha: damn shes loud I hope the kids not gonna be like them

Stubaki: daddy where do babies come from

Inuyasha: huh?! Um uh ask mommy

Stubaki: mommy?

Kagome: the stork hunny

Stubaki: oh then why id auntie apola in the hospital

Kagome: you'll learn when your older

(in the delivery room)

Apola: oh dear janshin!!!! Why did you do this to me sesshomaru!?

Sesshomaru: your almost done one more push

Apola: aaaaaaaaaaah!

Sesshomaru: there she is our baby girl

(my brother): sir what is the name of the child so we can finnish the birth certificate

Apola: anna (only vote) anna Shannon kasaouji (last name my made up one)

Sesshomaru: shes beautiful

Kagome: (just walked in) oh wow she so adorable! Whats her name?

Apola: anna Shannon kasaouji

Kagome: what a cute name for such a cute lil baby

Apola: well lets do the review that named our little girl this is from our number one reviewer kagome747

hey! it's me again! i personally prefer Anna over Shannon when i think shannon i think ozzie ozborne  
ok so dares  
apola and sesshomaru:i will pay for everything including the hospital bill and i got a bomb shell to drop but i'm going to wait until apola is feeling better but i will tell you i'm a the princess of the eastern land and tell the rest later

apola: why thank you for helping with the bill how generous

sesshomaru: whats the catch

apola: shes being nice there dosnt have to be a catch and I didn't know you were a princess wow ok people all be nice to kagome747 oh and inuyasha did you find kouga?

Inuyasha: yeah I saw things no one should see

Apola: like?

Inuyasha: (whispers in apolas ear)

Apola: omg narakou! Yaoi!!!! (major yaoi fangirl)

Sesshomaru: ok so apola will not be appearing on the show for a while so I will take over so please try not to be eager to send apola any dares while she is taking care of anna


	11. inukag over? annas first word!

Inuyasha in the evening 11

Sesshomaru: (sleeping while standing and has a poorly drawn mustache on his face)

Inuyasha: hehehe (holding a bullhorn in hand) this will be fun

Kagome: inuyasha don't he's been up late so much to help with anna

Inuyasha: like I care

Kagome: sesshomaru is doing a better job as a father than you are you don't even help with stubaki I want a devorce!

Sesshomaru: (wakes up) no apola don't leave me!

Inuyasha: kagome your not serious

Kagome: yes I am you never help with anything good bye inuyasha I will be taking my son and my things home after the show

Sesshomaru: the show oh crap

At the studio

Apola: every one is late (sitting in a rocking chair at the studio where everything is baby proof) hows my lil baby girl *holding anna* you are a gift from above my lil angle

Sesshomaru: (burst in) im sorry im late apola!

Anna: (starts to cry)

Apola: oh sesshomaru! You got anna crying *rocks her gently*

Sesshomaru: im sorry ive been getting ready and I forgot to be careful about the baby

Apola: you know its so hard to stay mad at you well its time I start the show

Sesshomaru: oh no you don't you are staying here and im doing the show tonight ok

Apola: its hard to say no to you as well but I love you all the same so ok just come get me if you have any trouble ok

Sesshomaru: ok (kisses apola)

Apola: (kisses back) oh and you have a poorly drawn mustache on you lip

Sesshomaru: damnit inuyasha

Apola: no cursing in front of the baby

Sesshomaru: oh and kagome and inuyasha need a divorce

Apola: I will take care of it later now go

(on stage)

Sesshomaru: hi welcome to inuyasha in the evening I know the hostess apola would be doing this but she is recovering from giving birth and in our resting room of the studio so lets go to our review kagome747

ok this is for sesshomaru look there isn't a catch i mean come on I'm not a frigging snob like normal princesses i HATE snob and preps with a vengeance..i also hate Barney..and Elmo..and the tellytubies..okies more dares  
kagome:bake cookies for all the kids  
inuyasha:watch every season of Barney,tellytubbies,and Elmo  
apola:just to let ya know I'm going to tell you the rest after you check out of the hospital so mail me then o and i baked cookies for you and little anna *gives you a plate of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies ttyl guys

sesshomaru: ok ok I get it apola always tells me im not the most trusting and the barny thing and shows like that the only ones we are letting anna watch are noggin and between the lions

kagome: ok you guys here are some fresh baked cookies! (every child exept anna run for the cookies) wow you guys love cookies

inuyasha: where do I watch the crap

kagome and apola:no cursing in front of the babies!

Apola: go to the tv room to watch those and then burn them when your done and thanks for the cookies theyre delicious

Inuyasha: (from t.v room) it burns!!!!!!!!!!!

Apola: ok kagome just sign this paper and you and inuyasha wont be married anymore ok?

Kagome: ok! Thanks a lot apola you're the best

Apola: aw that's not true

Sesshomaru: I think it is

Apola: well that's all we have for now thanks for watching bye!

Sesshomaru: bye

Anna: bye

Apola: oh her first word!

Sesshomaru: our lil angle is growing up

Apola: join us next time at inuyasha in the evening!


	12. are sesshomaru and i over?

Inuyasha in the evening

Apola: hi! Im back!

Inuyasha: what ever

Apola: *smacks inuyasha* that's for hurting kagome you jerk! Ok heres kagome747s review ok guys i'll tell you the bombshell after these dares  
inuyasha:you are a friggen jerk you should of helped with stubaki*kagome burst out crying* it's ok kagome.. *holds kagome like a big sister or a mother would would* it's ok sh...sh...it ok big sister's here*eyes glow silver while glaring at inuyasha and mumbles* stupid cousin inuyasha *remembers that reminds me you can't kill koga today because you hurt kagome and if you kill him i'll purify and it will be very slow and painful  
kagome:you just rest and i'll take care of stubaki for you ok? *kagome-ok* *hugs her* see you in two days *stubaki-auntie kiawa can we pway now?* sure we can stubaki! how about air plane *stubaki-yeawh!* *picks up stubaki* we! it's super youkai!  
kagura: i release you from naraku's speel and give you your fredom!! *blue light glow on her and she breaks into tears of joy*okay...NEXT!  
ayame&koga:go get married if you don't koga,i will purify you slowly and painfully  
ok guys time for the bomb shell..everybody sit down for this...i'm sesshomaru's cousin kiara nakude only surviving heir to the eastern throne*curtsies* i'm also a full blooded dog demon and a miko as well

Inuyasha: yeah yeah I know

Kagome: thanks you're the best

Inuyasha: cousin? (didn't read the whole thing)

Kagura: yes in free! Sesshomaru: now we can be together

Apola: sesshomaru: whats the meaning of this

Sesshomaru: im sorry apola

Apola: you basterd! You f***** basterd! *burst into tears*

Shannon: (busts in) time to die kagura!

Kagura: lets go sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: (looking sadly at apola) right

They leave

Ayame: I thought I was married to naraku but oh well

Apola: im too depressed so just sign this paper and you two will be married

They sign

Sesshomaru: (rushes in) wait were cousins?! How did I not know this?!

Apola: (throws a vase at sesshomaru) just get out of here!

Anna: mama why are you throwing things at daddy

Apola: mommy and sassy are having a bad argument why don't you go play with auntie sango for a bit ok?

Anna: ok mama (crawls to sango)

Apola: sango can you take anna some where else

Sango: right lets go anna

Anna: ok

They leave

Apola: I though you loved me sesshomaru why, why did you do this to me

Sesshomaru: im sorry apola I- I just think kaguras stronger and I need strength to survive

Apola: im stronger than you think I just choose not to show it (throws more glass items)

Sesshomaru: (lets them hit) apola: let me finnish I thought that at first but then I noticed that kagura only cared about my looks and I know you cared about my heart so that why im still here

Apola: (stops throwing things) is that true

Sesshomaru: of course it is if im lieing may naraku song hit me with poison now

Three minuets later

Apola: you were telling the truth! *runs into his arms * im sorry for throwing things at you

Sesshomaru: these injuries don't hurt as much as it did to see you crying because I was stupid (pick apola up bridal style and goes to a closet)

Kagome: wow a lot of drama ok so will kagura come back for revenge with sesshomaru truly stay with apola this time find out next time on inuyasha in the evening! Bye!


	13. we live! and back for a short while!

Inuyasha in the evening

Apola: yosh! Im alive!!!

(everyone except sesshomau scream from fear)

Apola: piss off im not letting you ruin my good mood!

Sesshomaru: and why are you in such a good mood is you brother hurt?

Apola: we made a new record for reviews!!!!

Inuyahsa: oh god how many?

Apola 3!

Kagome: wow I guess more people are reading due to the fact that you have no computer

Apola: yup! First is from sayo skiora aka the only reviewer that has been reviewing every chapter she reviews

hi how's everybody? it's me by the way i'm just gonna talk to some of 'em i might kill some*cough* inuyasha*cough,cough* but if you want hi back say so but i have to have at lest 3 "i want him to come back"s if not nobody can bring him back and kagome,this is for being an asshole to me when i was a kid and tried to help him  
and for being an asshole to you the marrying you then not helping with his pups and the reason i hate him more than sesshomaru is because *clears throat* is because he killed my best friend when i lived with sesshomaru. he was the prince of the south...we where intended to mate the night after the wedding ceremony because i thought it only right if he took part in my traditions i take part in his but inuyasha hated him and the fact i was going to marry and mate a human. he said he'd ruined a bloodline enough and he didn't want me and my son treated the same way him and aunt izayoi were so he killed him he killed my best friend and intended right there before my eyes that is why i hate him *eyes glow silver* that is why i wish him dead*goes as monotoned and emotionless as sesshomaru is on the show*  
prepare to die, inuyasha  
kagome,please forgive me  
kagura,go finger yourself slut you tried to be with my cousin who is married to my friend  
kikyo,this should make you happy the biggest whores here are going to hell together how sweet  
ayame,call me when you and koga have your first baby  
koga,stay true to ayame no matter what of i'll make go in a trance where you fuck porcupines and you'll still be awake but won't have control of your body at all  
ok death day inuyasha *cousin mel runs out screaming 'noo!' then runs back inside*ok..o.o  
where was i oh yeah death day bastard *pulls out a blue sword that says 'riptide on the side* DIE! *uses a special water attack in Greek* ongame! *water goes away to reveal inuyasha's dead body* ok come over after the show guys and i'll explain everything including the whole cousin thing and clear everything up. and remember at least 3 "i want him back's and i'll bring him back

apola: oh k that was long

sesshomaru: I'd say ok who wants inuyasha back?

(no one speaks up)

Apola: we kinda need him but I'll just make a clone of him for the rest of the show are we agreed?

Every one: yes!

Apola: ok!

Kouga: I'll always be true to ayame! And you scare me now

Ayame: I hope that day come soon!

Apola: I already killed kagura and kikyo is being emo and now is vampire-princesses they review

Jocie:i was told to read this demo...  
Fenna:what the H-E-double hocky sticks  
Jocie:Fenna where'd you get that  
Fenna:You  
Jocie:OH

Apola: I hope you enjoyed it! And please review more! Ok now is Xx princess of darkness xX she reviews

InuYasha!YOU FREAKN JERK! *beats InuYasha up* THATS FOR HURTING KAGOME!Apola I'm so so SOsorry I didn't tell you how I act!My internet got cut off!Well herer's some dares!  
InuYasha:Apoligize to Kagome and tell her how you really feel  
Kagome:We're going to the spa!Are you happy?  
Sango:Your coming with me and Kagome  
Miroku:Are you and Sango married?If so I want you 2 to have a kid!If not then...GET MARRIED ALREADY!  
Shippo:Um...YOU GET TO GO TO THE STATE FAIR!  
Kikyo:...DIE!...  
Ayame:You aren't married to Naraku.I DIVORCED YOU 2!  
Kouga:Have a kid with Ayame!  
Naraku:Marry Kikyo  
*Random people from my story burst in*  
Luna;(the ; means they are talkking) WHERES THE WITCHES?!  
Me:um um um...*points at Kagura* SHE'S A WIND WITCH!GET HER!  
*Luna her clan and Talisa and her clan attack Kagura*  
Me; =O...O.o...^_^  
Kanna:Smile  
hm...I think that's I forgot anyone they get a they are bad they Ya I'm a halfbreed.I'm half cat half you want to know more PM me!  
I'm out!Peace!

Inuyasha clone: im sorry kagome I do love you but im not ready for this child

Kagome: *slaps inuyasha* jerk! And I am happy thanx!

Sango: cool

Miroku: no we are not but I would like to

Apola: looks like another wedding! Ok places!

(every one gets ready and sango some how gets into a wedding dress and miroku in a tux)

Apola: ok I know sango takes perv and perv takes sango so just kiss and your married

(they kiss)

Shippo: yay!

Apola: no fair I want to go cosplaying at the fair with my friends but we cant cuz my moms broke!!!! And I have no money cuz im trying to save for sakura con 2010! V.V

Naraku: id never marry her id rather die!

Apola: realy?! Cuz I will kill you if you wanted!

Naraku: no!

Apola: then marry the emo bitch!

Naraku: go ahead and kill me!

Apola: yay! Hoshi bring in the bulldozer!!!

*hoshi busts in with a bulldozer and runs over naraku and leaves*

Apola: thanx!

Kanna: *smiles and brutania blows up (from codegeass)*

Apola: no! euphi!!!

Sesshomaru: who?

Apola: princess euphimia shes my favorite character!

Kohaku: yay a cookie!

Sesshomaru: uh thanx

Apola: ok that's this episode be happy I pissed hoshi off enough to let me do this! Bye!


	14. were back for good this time maybe

Inuyasha in the evening

Apola: were back! Im your hostess apola!

Sesshomaru: and im sesshomaru welcome back to inuyasha in the evening

Inuyahsa: about time you got back I need my pay

Apola: your pay is the enjoyment the reviewer gets with your pain so shut you mouth now!

Jakotsu: I'll love you inuyasha!

Inuyasha: get him away from me!!!

Apola stop both of you we have our review from sayo uchiha

YAY! my cousin in-law is alive! This is a long one!  
Ok i brought some friends along to do some dare because nobody he naruto dare things :[ Please welcome naruto *boo*  
Naruto; :[  
And Sasuke *fangirls scream and i blow them up 'accidentally' hehe woops  
Sasuke: 0_0  
Kakashi! *Cries of "You mother f*cking pervert! at which i get to blow up more ppl*  
Kakashi; :o I'm scared of you  
Itatchi *mixture of boos and yays*  
Itatchi: -.-e cherry blossom of konoha and my new teammate Sakura! *guys scream cheers and insulting suggestions and invites at which i blow them up*  
Sakura: Thanks Sayo! ^.^  
welcome! ^.^  
Ok dares  
Inuyasha clone, i dare you screw some porcupines on live tv!  
Kakashi, tell us what the hell that book you carry around is. Is it what everybody says it is? Porn?  
Sasuke, tell us your real feelings for Sakura Aka: the cherry blossom of konoha. Do you feel bad about leaving and pushing her right into naruto's arms and not being able to get her back because you're too late?  
Itatchi, did you know you have a son and a daughters with Akana? If so are you aware that she dropped them off with Sasuke and he don't hate you anymore? Their names are Seto Mikoto I baby sit them a lot while Sasuke and Sakura go Grocery shopping. (it'll all make sense soon)  
Sakura, is it true that when you were forced to move in with Sasuke because he brought Seto back to konoha to get him away from sound criminals you fell back in love with him but this time he fell in love with you too and now are engaged?  
Kohaku, i dare you to come back to life and ask the now ,11 like you, rin out on a date.  
Fluffy-sama, you have to let them go! *gives fluffy i puppy look that wins even him over* also i dare you to sing 'i love her first' for you daughters because you adopted rin remember fluffy-kun?  
Also Kagome, i have somebody special for you, he's super sweet and always faithful no matter what! Come on kiba! *kibe comes out and smiles a smile that stops kagome's breath* Kagome! Breath! This is Kiba and his dog Akamaru! Wait *looks around* Where's Akamaru?!?! *loud barking then a dog large enough to sit on come out and licks me on the face and tackles me* Haha! hey boy! Anyway! This is Kiba and Akamaru! They really really like you and want to protect you from everything that could hurt you! Are you happy?!?!  
Ok now Naruto, Tell everybody the truth! Are you dating Hinata against Neji's wishes?

Apola: wow that is a long one and now im wondering if I should make this a cross over for inuyasha and naruto

Sesshomaru: lets do the naruto ones first

Apola: ok kakashi what is in that book of yours?

Kakashi: random pictures of girls in bikinis and this one looks a lot like you apola *shows picture*

Apola: holy crap that is me I Hawaii how did that stupid perverted sage get this!?

Sesshomaru: I'll kill him later

Apola: ok now sasuke answer your question or I'll set my sasuke fangirl friend autum on you

Sasuke: I do love sakura and im planning to death of naruto soon

Apola: you do know hes the 4th hokages son right?

All naruto characters here: what?!

Apola: yup

Itachi: I have a kids?

Apola congrats weasel kun you're a father!

Itachi: don't call me that and its better if he hates me (spoiler I don't want to do)

Sakura: no none of its true I used to love sasuke but now that ive given naruto a chance I love him

Apola: ok now to the inuyasha characters dares

Inuyasha: do I realy have to

Apola: yes but not here this is a family show *pushes inuyasha on a random live animal show as he dose the dare* we are gonna need the paramedics when he gets back and kohaku your turn

Kohaku: rin would you like to go to a movie

Sesshomaru: absolutely not!

Apola: the dare say you have to

Sesshomaru: but

Apola: how about I send kilala there too any way its gonna be in my movie plex out back

Sesshomaru: fine

Apola: you two have a good time

Rin: thank you apola-sama!

Apola: aw what a cute puppy!

Sesshomaru: it is very cute but not as cute as you apola

Apola: aw sesshy

Sesshomaru: what should we name him

Apola I'll have to think on that

Rin: were back we saw tinker bell and the lost treasure it was so good!

Apola in glad you liked it now honey you have a dare you have to sing I love her first to our daughters

Sesshomaru: ok

(music starts hope I got the right one)

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

Apola: that was so beautiful!!

Sesshomaru: I love you apola

Apola: I love you too

Kagura: ok that's all the time we have this week please in you review tell us if you think this should now be a inuyasha naruto crossover and what to name sesshomarus and apolas new puppy goodbye and goodnight


	15. a singing contest and 3 apolas?

Inuyasha in the evening

Apola: ok I know I haven't been updating its because I have had writers block for inuyasha and of school

Inuyasha: I don't mind I liked the break

Apola: just means more pain!

Inuyasha: damnit!

Sesshomaru: -hugs apola-

Apola: aw sesshy I missed you too

Sesshomaru: im not letting you go for the rest of the chapter

Apola: I will not disagree to this

Anna: ok we have 2 reviews today yay!

Apola: definitely yay

Anna: the first review is from our biggest fan soyo sikura she commands

Sorry I haven't commented yet guys been busy. anyway  
Naruto, swallow porcupine quills  
Sasuke, tung Sakura  
ok so apola, I'm outa out ideas. make them do something dirty and preferably involving tounging or sex

Apola: ok that answers my question as to if this is a crossover so I guess it is now

Naruto: I don't wanna

Apola: then have this ramen -ramen has quills in it-

Naruto: aaaah! It hurts you lied its not ramen!

Apola: oops well I hope my friend autum dosnt read this at all

Sesshomaru: why

Apola: shes a sasuke fangirl

Sasuke: oh

Apola: do your dare or go in the fangirl pit with ino

Sasuke: -toungs or tungs sakura ( I have no idea if that's something different that what I think or you spelt it wrong)-

Apola: due to the fact that this is my moms laptop I am currently using I am unable to do the dirty part of your dare and I apologies

Shippo: ok this is out lucky number two review from vampire-princess she says

My Sessh:This was Werid  
Jocie~Blinks~ Sorry i'm late i really don't have any dares  
Fenna:Wow this is odd can we guest star from a couple chapters  
Jocie:I updated Inu Truth or Dare again...  
My Sessh:-looks at the other Sessh the clone is almot perfect But...He shows emotion...  
Jocie:Oh Well

All Ja Ne

Sesshomaru: who was that?

Apola: well there are a lot of fangirls for you like I and jocie so clones are made for those fans to make their storys and yes you can guest star but keep you your own sesshomaru and what chapter you want to be in

A girl with blonde hair that goes down to her back walks in talking to toushiro a bleach character

Apola: what the?

The blonde girl: huh? Looks like im in the wrong studio

Apola: oh great now the other one is gonna come too

A girl with short red hair and blue highlights walks in with roy mustang from full metal alchemist

The red head girl: hi!

Sesshomaru: do you mind to explain apola

All three girls: yeah?

Inuyasha: some one explain now!

Apola: ok these two are clones of me

Blonde one: im the original I have multiple stories so I cloned myself

Apola: by the way I have black hair that goes to my sholders with blood read highlights kinda like a demon

Blonde apola: to tell us apart im number 1

Red haired apola: im number 3

Apola: and im number 2

Sesshomaru: why the strange order

Apola1: I did it by the time the stories were made bleach was first

Apola2: inuyasha was second

Apola3: fma was last

Apola2: I say we make some one from each of our stories sing

Apola3: I wanna duet with my roy

Apola1: aw come on the both of you are married and I have yet to even get a boyfriend in bleach no fair!!!!

Apola2: fine no duets happy cry baby?

Apola1: yes

Sesshomaru: I'll sing for inuyasha

Roy: ill sing for fma

Toushiro: ill sing for bleach

Apolas: ok boys

Apola2: apola1 why did you come in with toushiro?

Apola1: he offered

Apola3: riiiiiiight what ever you say number 1

Apola1: shut up!

Apola2: ok so since apola1 is the eldest cuz her story has been up longer toushiro goes first

Toushiro: I will be singing baby its you the 9th bleach ending

Apola2: aw romantic

Toushiro OH BABY…  
OH YEAH…  
OH…

kimi wa itsu kono machi  
taikutsu dato nageki  
kinou wataru bashou sagashite iru  
kuchizusamu MELODY wa  
sabikakeru SAME OLD SONG  
atarashii uta kobanderu  
fuan ni naru no wa kokoro no dokoka de  
mirai wo shinjiteru kara

BABY IT'S YOU, sono itami mo  
itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo  
YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE kangaezuni kanji te  
karada goto furuwaseyou FUTURE IS YOU

wakarudaro kimi ni wa boku no shisen no imi ga  
yure rumatsu ke wa uso tsukenai  
ijiwaru wa yamenayo boku wa mite rarenai  
kizutsu ku no wa kimi jishin dayo  
mukuchi ni naru no wa kotoba ja tari nai  
kimochi gaafureterukara

BABY IT'S YOU karehairo ni  
soma ttayouni shizumu kotomoaru  
LET ME BE THE ONE boku gairuyo itsudemo  
kimi no koto mitsu meteru I'M BY YOUR SIDE

BABY IT'S YOU THAT I NEED  
BABY THINGS ARE GETTING BETTER  
BABY IT'S YOU THAT I WANT

BABY IT'S YOU sono itami mo  
itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo  
YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE kangaezuni kanji te  
karada goto furuwaseyou FUTURE IS YOU

BABY IT'S ME kimi wa itsumo  
hitorijanai boku wa koko ni iru  
WE SHOULD BE AS ONE tsumazuitemo kamawanai  
kimi ni ima tsutaetai THE THING CALLED LOVE

Don't you know everything is all right?  
Can't you see the future's so bright?  
Now you know nothing in the world  
can come between you and me

Don't you know everything is all right?  
Can't you see the future is so bright?  
Let's hear the voice of peace, hope, pride,  
joy, happiness and love

Apola1: aw so sweet!

Apola2: ok sesshomaru what song are you gonna sing for us?

Sesshomaru stand out

Apola1: fron the goofy movie?

a/n apola: ok I couldn't think of anything im tired and its late for me

apola2: who cares it's a good song

sesshomaru: Open up your eyes, take a look at me  
Get the picture fixed in your memory  
I'm driven by the rythm like the beat of a heart  
And I won't stop until I start  
To stand out  
To stand out

Some people settle for the typical thing  
Livin' all their lives waiting in the wings  
It ain't a question of "if", just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line

Once you're watching every move that I make  
You gotta believe that I got what it takes  
To stand out, above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you'll see  
Gonna stand out ...

'Til ya notice me

If the sqeeky wheel's always gettin' the grease  
I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace  
And I'll do it all again, when I get done  
Until I become your number one  
No method to the madness, and no means of escape  
Gonna break every rule or bend them all outta shape  
It ain't a question of "how", just a matter of when  
You get the message that I'm tryin' to send  
I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head  
And you know I'm going all the way to the end  
To stand out, above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out ...  
'Til ya notice me

If I could make you stop and take a look at me  
instead of just, walkin' on  
There's nothin that  
I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice  
I'm alive  
All I need is half a chance,  
a second thought, a second glance  
To prove, I got whatever it takes

It's a piece of cake

To stand out, above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you'll see  
Gonna, stand out, staaaand out

Stand out!  
Stand out!

'Til mine is the only face you'll see  
Gonna stand out

'Til ya notice me

apola2: yay so good sesshy!

Apola3: ok roy your turn

Roy: ok I'll be singing Melissa the first full metal alchemist opening

Apola1 and apola2: ok go ahead

Roy: Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Mayou bakari no kokoro  
moteamashiteru  
Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no  
ka na

Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?  
Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara  
toozakete

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo  
Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke

Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga  
nazeru  
Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha  
ni naritai

Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo  
Tabun kotae wa nai no darou Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you  
ni

Kimi no te de kagi wo kakete Tamerai nado nai daro  
Machigatte mo Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni  
Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete

Sukui no nai tamashii wa nagasarete kieyuku  
Kieteyuku shunkan ni wazuka hikaru  
Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa

Apola2: ok good thing I listed the names of the songs and animes or where they are from so you can tell me who was best and who should win bye bye!


End file.
